15 de Febrero
by Ana-91
Summary: Porque no importa si el día de San Valentín se adelanta o atrasa un día, lo importante para mi es que pueda pasarlo a tu lado. Bakura x Ryou, Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Malik x Marik. Dentro de la línea de tiempo de mi otra historia 13 de Febrero.


**15 de Febrero**

_¡Genial!_ Pensó con sarcasmo. Otra vez era 14 de febrero, y no es que detestara la fecha ni lo que se celebraba, simplemente no le agradaba toda esa basura roja y rosa de corazones y cupidos por todos lados. Era tan… tan cursi. Y la cursilería lo enfermaba.

Y hablando de cosas que lo enfermaban, una de ellas era el tener que soportar a los amigos de su novio. ¡Oh Ra! ¿Por qué Ryou tenía que ser amigo de esos bobos? En especial del faraón, ese detestable engreído rey de los juegos.

Él lo único que quería ese día era pasar tiempo a SOLAS con Ryou; salir a pasear, tener sexo, llevarlo a cenar, tener sexo, ir al cine, tener sexo, cosas así. Pero el pequeño siempre entusiasta había planeado una 'divertida' tarde en su casa junto con sus amigos y respectivas parejas, que bueno, también eran sus amigos. Diablos.

Por supuesto que él fingió estar de acuerdo con la idea con una gran sonrisa fingida adornando su rostro, que Ryou no llegó a notar por estar demasiado feliz de que su novio no se hubiera puesto histérico o algo similar.

Claro que quiso oponerse a la tonta idea, pero no quería pelearse con Ryou, al menos no por esas fechas. No le convenía. Y como se había comprometido a ayudarle (nunca podría negarse a una sonrisa de su Ryou), ahora iba camino al supermercado para comprar algunos alimentos que necesitaba el albino para preparar la cena especial de esa noche.

A pesar de que el día estaba soleado soplaba un viento frío, así que acomodó mejor su bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina del mismo color. Cuando llegó a su destino suspiró con fastidio. Como lo esperaba estaba atiborrado de gente, así que tomó los alimentos marcados en su lista lo más rápido que pudo, y haciendo uso de algunas sonrisas sexys y comentarios galantes se abrió paso hasta la cajera. ¡Gracias a Ra que era apuesto!

De regreso a casa, notó que la florería y la joyería tenían bastante clientela ese día y sonriendo con altanería pensó en el regalo para Ryou, escondido hasta el fondo en su cajón de ropa, comprado y envuelto desde hacía al menos una semana. Él no era como el retrasado de Mariku, que le había llamado por teléfono en la mañana pidiéndole consejos sobre que regalarle a su novio. Y pensando en idiotas, Yami también vino a su mente, ese faraón de cuarta que hace un año y un día andaba vagando solo sin saber que se celebraba el 14 de Febrero. Fue todo gracias a su sabio consejo que él terminó por fin declarando su amor a Yugi. ¡Se tardaron siglos! Ni siquiera a él le tomó tanto tiempo con Ryou, y eso que eran tan obvios (sin mencionar lo empalagosos) que hasta Joey y Mariku se dieron cuenta, y eso ya era decir demasiado.

Él no era así con Ryou, al menos no en público, más específicamente no frente a Mariku, Kaiba o el faraón. ¡Esos bastardos burlones! El solo pensar en tenerlos en su casa revolvía su estómago, pero debía tolerarlos si es que quería conseguir algo de diversión nocturna con su niño.

Si, Ryou era un niño comparado a él con su larga vida milenaria, y no solo por eso, todo en él era tan puro e inocente como lo es en un pequeño. Nunca pensó que terminaría amando a alguien como él con aquella intensidad que sentía arder en su pecho. Sonrió con ternura cuando acudió a su mente el recuerdo de hace poco más de un año con su voz tartamudeando al decirle nervioso el primer 'te amo' después de robarle un beso, y la alegría palpitante cuando él respondió "yo también" con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Cuando regresó a casa se encontró a Ryou como lo había dejado: metido en la cocina vistiendo un adorable delantal rojo lleno de corazoncitos blancos.

"Bakura ¿conseguiste lo que te encargué?" preguntó de espaldas a él, al escuchar como ponía las bolsas sobre la mesa.

"Por supuesto" susurró en su oído, colocando sus manos sobre la cadera del menor.

Ryou volteó un poco su rostro y besó a su novio "Gracias, ahora necesito que me des una mano revolviendo el guisado, mientras corto unas verduras"

Anhelando más besos, Bakura asintió con la cabeza y tomando el cucharón empezó a remover la aromática mezcla. Suspiró quedamente, por lo que veía todavía faltaban cosas por hacer, eso sin contar la larga velada que le esperaba.

Lo que hacía por amor.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

¡Estúpido, estúpido Mariku! El que hubiera llevado algunas botellas de licor le había parecido una estupenda idea al principio, pero ahora solo pensaba en la manera más dolorosa de acabar con él.

Todo comenzó con ellos dos vertiendo un poco de licor en el ponche de frutas que Ryou había preparado. Pensaron que sus hikaris se pondrían más afectuosos con ellos, lo cual sería divertido (y muy conveniente). Pero nunca pensaron en los demás.

Primer evento desafortunado de la noche…bueno…

Si le hubieran dicho a Bakura, que Seto Kaiba jamás tomaba y que con solo tomarse un vaso de ponche pobremente alterado se pondría en estado de ebriedad, nunca lo hubiera creído. Pero ahí estaba abrazado al perro (el cual tenía bastante resistencia con el alcohol) con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que era y la mirada zafiro perdida en la nada.

Por supuesto que todos aprovecharon el momento y le sacaron cuantas fotos pudieron, hasta Wheeler fue incapaz de resistirse, y como dijo Mariku 'uno nunca sabe cuando necesite chantajear a Kaiba'. Completamente de acuerdo.

Segundo evento ahora si desafortunado.

Obviamente Bakura sabía que tanto el faraón como su hikari terminarían ebrios con los primeros vasos de ponche. Lo que no esperaba: ESE tipo de reacción.

Y es que el albino casi pega el grito en el cielo cuando dejó de ver al dúo de puercoespines tricolores, y en su lugar sus oídos empezaron a captar gemidos ahogados en la lejanía…eso no podía ser bueno…

¡Oh si! La visión mas grotesca y perturbadora que no lo dejaría dormir por las noches por al menos un par de meses….Yami y yugi teniendo sexo…pero no solo eso…sino que teniendo sexo en SU sillón favorito dentro de SU habitación del relax (entiéndase como lugar donde se echaba a ver tele, tragar palomitas y elaborar planes malignos). ¡Eso era imperdonable!

Trastornado y claramente indignado salió rápidamente de la habitación después de solo haber sido capaz de observar lo que sucedía dentro por escasos 5 segundos. Los improperios que salían de su boca junto con las ideas de 'como matar a un par de idiotas sin levantar sospechas', se detuvieron de golpe al llegar de nuevo a la sala donde estaba el resto.

Tercer evento EXTREMADAMENTE desafortunado

Su cerebro sufrió un corto, su cuerpo se congeló y su expresión no podía ser más estúpida. ¡Ra! Que no fuera lo que estaba pensando…

¡ARRGGG! ERA lo que estaba pesando….Ryou (ebrio por supuesto) hablando de sus intimidades como pareja….lo peor de todo: Mariku y Malik riéndose como los enfermos mentales que eran y Joey observándolo con esa sonrisa burlona que jamás podría olvidar.

En ese momento quería matar a Ryou, pero no podía porque..bueno..era Ryou… Así que lo único que hizo fue salir de su estado de letargo, tomar a su hikari suavemente de la mano y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba.

Después de 5 minutos, una rápida sesión de besos y palabras lindas lo dejo profundamente dormido en su habitación. Ahora venía lo más difícil: correr a los invitados.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la habitación, el dúo caliente y ebrio ya estaba de vuelta. Un silencio incómodo, y él deseando morir en ese preciso instante.

Y como siempre tenía que ser Mariku.

-¿Y Ryou-chan, 'Kura? –preguntó con su mejor sonrisa burlona

Sus malditas mejillas lo traicionaron y se sonrojó ligeramente, parte por vergüenza, parte por ira. Solo RYOU podía llamarlo 'Kura!

-¡Lárguense! ¡La fiesta se acabó!

-¡Oh! No te enojes 'Kura-chan, todos la estamos pasando muy bien-dijo el otro bastardo (Malik) disfrutando llamarlo tan ridículamente.

-No me provoquen bastardos- siseó mirando al par de morenos con odio- Esta era una fiesta para celebrar el 14 de febrero, el cual acaba de terminar hace 15 minutos, así que…LARGO

-No es necesario que grites 'Kura-chan, vas a despertar a mi lindo Seto-dijo Joey con una mirada molesta aun sin perder su sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kaiba recostado sobre sus muslos.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento perro –dijo con fingida culpa- ahora si no les importa, tengo un sillón que lavar con cloro –miró con furia al par de ebrios tricolor, los cuales le devolvieron la mirada algo sonrojados pero muy sonrientes.

-Lo lamento Bakura, nosotros… –empezó el faraón.

-Igual tu has tenido sexo en nuestra casa, así que no es gran cosa –soltó desinhibido Yugi, tomándolo por sorpresa – No ibas a creer que no me daría cuenta que nuestra cama estaba mal tendida y con manchas sospechosas, ¿verdad cretino?

OK….¿qué fue eso? ¿El pequeño, dulce y con cara de no-rompo-un-plato de Yugi lo había llamado cretino? Era el fin del mundo. Todos miraron con expresión de sorpresa en su dirección.

-Oh, por favor, no me vean con esa cara de asustados – Yugi intentó pararse, pero estaba tan mareado que Yami lo tomó del brazo y lo volvió a sentar.

-Con calma aibou –susurró Yami, que no estaba asombrado de su comportamiento, él conocía demasiado bien a su pareja. El pequeño solo lo abrazó y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Bakura se aclaró la garganta.

-Ahora, si son tan amables de largarse de una vez por todas

-Solo si dices las palabras mágicas 'Kura –canturreo Mariku

Bakura tomó aire y apretó los puños. Algún día llevaría a cabo su venganza. Lo juraba por Ra.

-¡POR FAVOR!

Eso bastó. Ambos morenos se pusieron de pie con una gran sonrisa.

-Wheeler espero que puedas llevarnos a casa, ya sabes que es peligroso andar de noche para personas tan sexys como nosotros –dijo Malik tomando de la cintura a su novio.

-Igual te agradecería que nos llevaras Joey – pidió Yami ya de pie con Yugi en brazos.

-Ah por supuesto chicos, la limosina esta afuera –se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al empresario y después de estirarse un poco, tomó al castaño en brazos sin esfuerzo.

-Wow nunca pensé que fueras capaz de cargar a Kaiba perro –se asombró Bakura mientras les abría la puerta.

-El que sea el uke, no quiere decir que tenga que ser un debilucho, además recuerda que solía ser un pandillero –cuando atravesó la puerta- Gracias por todo Bakura, la pasé muy bien, también dale las gracias a Ryou cuando despierte

-Lo haré…

Dicho esto, los parásitos por fin se marcharon. Viendo el estado en que quedó la sala, supo que no dormiría esa noche. No quería que Ryou tuviera trabajo que hacer mañana, el pobre se había esforzado mucho con los preparativos de la reunión. Además, tenía un sillón que desinfectar…

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

La luz comenzaba a molestarlo, se removió un poco mas intentando pegarse a su amante pero…descubrió que estaba solo en la cama. Abrió los ojos de golpe cegándose por unos momentos. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mientras se paraba de la cama los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente.

¡Oh por Ra! Se había puesto ebrio… y por lo que recordaba había contado intimidades de su relación con Bakura. Su novio lo iba a matar.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, notó que la sala se veía impecable. Algo extrañado pasó a la cocina donde se encontró con Bakura profundamente dormido sentado en una silla con la cara pegada a la mesa, un cepillo en una mano y en la otra el desinfectante. Sonrió con ternura, su yami se había tomado la molestia de limpiar todo el desastre de ayer, hasta había lavado los trastes.

Se acercó con cuidado posando una mano en su cabello y susurró en su oído quedamente "'Kura, despierta" El susodicho se removió un poco en su lugar y con los ojos aún cerrados exclamó "¡Deja de decirme así Mariku o te enviaré al reino de la sombras infeliz!"

Ryou se quedó parado unos instantes antes de empezar a reír. La melodía de su risa fue lo que vino despertando a su amante.

-¿Eh? ¿Ryou, que pasó? –preguntó desconcertado, mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos y se ponía de pie lentamente –Me duele todo el cuerpo…

Ryou lo abrazó.

-Gracias por limpiar la casa Bakura, no tenías porque hacerlo –dijo para después besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

-Yo…bueno, no fue nada Ryou –respondió un poco sonrojado, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

–Y te debo una gran disculpa por lo que ocurrió anoche, no debí contar nuestras intimidades sin importar si estaba ebrio o no ¿podrás perdonarme?

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa en primer lugar por dejar a Mariku alterar el ponche. Debí saber que era una mala idea.

-Hablaré con Mariku para que no te atormente con lo que escuchó

-Umm….no creo que con solo pedirlo ese idiota dejará el asunto por la paz –dijo el mayor, mirando con duda el cuerpo delicado de su amante

-Descuida Bakura, yo tengo mis métodos

Y este no lo dudó. Ryou sonrió de una forma tan maliciosa que le hizo pensar que definitivamente él era una mala influencia para el menor. Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que su amante hiciera sufrir a Mariku.

El apasionado beso de Ryou lo tomó desprevenido, pero no perdió tiempo en corresponderlo. Después de ese, le siguieron otros más, cada vez más húmedos y ardientes que los anteriores.

-Bakura, hazme el amor –susurró Ryou en su oído, cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Eso bastó para que los pantalones de Bakura explotaran. Sin perder tiempo tomó a Ryou en sus brazos y subió de dos en dos los escalones al segundo piso. De una patada abrió la puerta y lanzó con algo de brusquedad a su amante sobre la cama.

Mientras observaba como Ryou desabotonaba su camisa con una mirada que a su vez lo desnudaba con los ojos, pensó que después de todo ese 15 de febrero no había sido tan malo.

**OWARI**

Bueno, este fic lo tenía abandonado casi completo desde hace un par de años. Por fin lo rescate y lo terminé. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
